


Maudlin Drivel Spike Scribbled in A5

by Quinara



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Villanelle, season: a5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-19
Updated: 2009-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinara/pseuds/Quinara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maudlin Drivel Spike Scribbled in A5

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Illyria Writes a Poem (What country, friends, is this?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621) by [Stultiloquentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stultiloquentia/pseuds/Stultiloquentia). 



Do you still believe in me?  
I lost my faith so long ago  
Once I thought that maybe we

Angel's stuck in misery  
I feel like I don't want to know  
Do you still believe in me?

Dreams of sailing 'cross the sea  
They fill me with that tainted glow  
Once I thought that maybe we

Can't be just your devotee  
But nothing makes these feelings go  
Do you still believe in me?

Help I give too grudgingly  
Should give it up, pack in the show  
Once I thought that maybe we

Always knew I'd never be  
Quite good enough with a soul in tow  
Do you still believe in me?  
Once I thought that maybe we


End file.
